<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm not people by Chris_Hood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223976">I'm not people</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Hood/pseuds/Chris_Hood'>Chris_Hood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Doctor and The Devil [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender Neutral pronouns for Yaz, I woke up in sweat thinking about this and had to write it, I'm back on my Whocifer bullshit, ITS MY HEADCANON I WILL INSERT IT EVERYWHERE I CAN, No beta we die like the scum we are, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Yaz, don't worry about the timelines its all confusing anyways, lets go Whocifer stans lets go, somewhere between season 3 lucifer and after spyfall but before the timeless children for doctor who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Hood/pseuds/Chris_Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>13 decides that she deserves a break. And by break she means she deserves to hang out with her best friend Lucifer, who she still thinks may be The Master, but at this point is too tired to care about. Also Yaz can't sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Doctor and The Devil [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No sleep for the gays.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm aware the first part of this series isn't even past it's first chapter but I need 13 and Lucifer in my life so here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet night on The Tardis, the fam had just gotten back from an adventure that involved a whole lot of running and climbing muddy walls and all decided to spend the night in, after all, everyone knows The Tardis has the best bathrooms around and they were all quite dirty.</p><p>As for The Doctor? Well she never knows when to stop, she promised Yaz that she'd take a break and at least try and get some sleep, which she did try. For all of two minutes, before promptly deciding that sleep is for other people and she needed to do something to calm her nerves. Or rather, maybe, see someone.</p><p>If she remembered correctly a long time ago her now friend Lucifer (if that's what he insists on being called) had invited her and the others from the precinct out for a night at his club with free drinks provided for all who came, which is just his way of asking to hang out but she wasnt gonna judge his methods, if they worked, they worked.</p><p>Unfortunately she (or was it he? Human pronouns, so confusing) had gotten caught up in Jack's stupid scheme so she missed the party. Which means it'd be perfectly okay for her to go, she knows where she was that night, therefore there is absolutely no way she can meet her past self. At least that's how she was choosing to justify all this. Honestly she just wanted to see her friend again. Even if she still didn't know if he was The Master or not. Or maybe because he might be The Master, but that thought was quickly shoved down and repressed like all the others.</p><p>She hopped around the console flicking various switches and levers and for once actually turning on the stabilizers, she figured the fam would be asleep by now so it'd be an ideal time to sneak out. The Tardis made the trademarked whooshing sound that made her smile and they landed with a soft thud. The absence of the shaking and tumbling around made for an uncomfortable itch in the back of her mind but she brushed it off and snatched her coat up off the floor.</p><p>She made her way to the door as she shrugged on her coat and went to walk out before a voice from behind her made her stop.</p><p>"Doctor?" Yaz' voice carried across the console room, from where she was standing it was clear Yaz couldn't see her.</p><p>She hesitated before answering, it would be so easy to just sneak out and leave but Yaz might need something important so "Yes?" She asked, stepping around the crystal into their view, the door shut behind her loudly.</p><p>Yaz walked around to stand in front of her, eyeing the door and The Doctors half put on coat. "Were you going somewhere?" They asked, but didnt have to. "I thought you said you'd try and get some rest." Yaz said frowning, clearly displeased that The Doctor broke her promise.</p><p>"I tried, I swear, but I couldn't!" The Doctor explained, pouting.</p><p>Yaz frowned at her for a while longer before sighing.</p><p>"Where were you going then?" They asked.</p><p>"Out." She said. Yaz frowned again.</p><p>"Out where?" They asked impatiently.</p><p>The Doctor looked to the side, then towards the door, then back at Yaz. She mentally debated on several answers to that question, one of which included telling them that she thought the person she was going to see might possibly be the same person who trapped them on a crashing plane and sent them to hentai realm but that one was quickly shot down.</p><p>For Yaz it was less than two seconds but it stretched for an eternity for The Doc.</p><p>"I'm- going to see a friend." She decided on.</p><p>"A friend? Can I come? Or is it like... one of those friends?" They said the last part quietly, as if sharing a secret.</p><p>The Doctor blinked several times, not understanding one bit. "Just a friend. I suppose you can- wait, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"</p><p>Yaz sighed and leaned onto of the pillars "I tried but couldn't, then I thought maybe you might have some alien tea or something that helps you sleep so I came looking for you"</p><p>"In the console room?"</p><p>"Well it's not like I know where your room is, or even if you have a room, do you have a room?" Yaz inquired</p><p>"Of sorts..." she trailed off "If you're going to come then you'll need to be in something other than pyjamas, I'll wait for you here, go get changed."</p><p>Yaz studied her for a bit before nodding "Don't leave without me!" They said, turning around and running up the steps into the hallway.</p><p>The Doctor sighed and The Tardis beeped<br/>
"I know, but it might be fun, besides they said they couldn't sleep! Maybe a little fun will help!"</p><p>She got a hum in return "What about my clothes?"</p><p>Another hum. "Argh! Fine! But I'm not wearing anything fancy!" And she bounded off towards a hallway that would probably lead her to a wardrobe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. More gays, still no sleep.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Yaz got to their room they found an outfit laying on their bed that definitely had not been there when they left. Curious, they went up to it and held it up. It was a short black dress with a tardis blue top that had star-like lacing over the top and arms, it wasn't something that they'd usually wear but they decided that The Tardis must have picked it out for her.</p>
<p>A year ago the idea of a sentient spaceship picking out something for them to wear would have been the ideas of a crazy person but now it was dull in comparison to what they'd seen out there in the stars.</p>
<p>They grabbed some flat black shoes from the floor and a pair of tights and put on the dress. Looking in the mirror they decided that The Tardis maybe could give The Doctor a few pointers on how to dress. A few quiet electronic beeps sounded from above them and they decided that that meant The Tardis was laughing and agreeing with them.</p>
<p>Walking as quickly, but as quietly as they could, Yaz made their way to the main console.</p>
<p>They jogged down the first few flights of stairs before realizing that The Doctor wasn't leaning on the pillar where they last saw her. Yaz did a lap around the crystal in the middle just in case but couldn't find them. They sighed and felt their spirits dampen but a creak caused them to look over towards the door that had opened seemingly on it's own.</p>
<p>They smiled and patted the pillar next to them as a silent thank you and made their way out the door.</p>
<p>Whatever they expected to be out there definitely wasn't a skyline view of LA, confused they walked around The Tardis and into an open floor plan type penthouse house, or at least it must be a penthouse considering how far up it was, Yaz thought.</p>
<p>"Doctor?" Yaz called out into the lounge area, not really expecting a response. When The Doctor said she was meeting a friend they sort of expected an alien, as far as they could tell this was still Earth, or a very good replica of it at the very least.</p>
<p>They ran their fingers along the edge of a piano and looked around. On the far wall there was a large collection of books and across from that was a bar that was next to what seemed to be a bedroom, their eyes followed back along the wall toward the elevator. They turned back towards The Tardis before deciding that they should check out what's downstairs, after all, maybe that's where The Doctor had gone to.</p>
<p>The elevator slid open with a ding and they stepped inside, pushing the ground floor button.</p>
<p>The elevator started moving and 'Mr Sandman' played over the speakers. An odd choice for elevator music, Yaz thought, but it oddly seemed to fit the rest of this friend's aesthetic.</p>
<p>The elevator door opened and Yaz was met with a club filled with people who were laughing and dancing and drinking. It was extremely loud and they averted their eyes when they slid over to the dancers on the poles. Why The Doctor had ended up here they hadn't the fainted clue, this was basically the last place they would have checked if they were looking for The Doctor, but there wasn't any other kind of exit from the upstairs that they had seen so she must be around here somewhere. Of course there was the possibility that she had gone out of the club but why park upstairs if that was the case?</p>
<p>Deciding that they needed to get a better aerial view of the club to look for The Doc they made their way through the mass of people and up the steps along the side of the wall.</p>
<p>They scanned the room for people wearing odd clothing choices, but most importantly, rainbows, which they were surprised to see a lot of. Must be a gay bar, Yaz thought, or at the very least an LGBT friendly bar they corrected, seeing a man and a woman kissing in the far corner.</p>
<p>They sighed, not seeing their friend anywhere and was just about to leave before a man slid up next to them to lean on the railing as well, holding a drink in his hand.</p>
<p>"Hello darling" The man said. Yaz turned to look at them in surprise, he had a posh London accent, which is not something that you'd expect to find in a fancy American club.</p>
<p>"Hey" They replied, and then looked back into the club, still scanning for The Doctor.</p>
<p>"Oh you're British, how fun! The names Lucifer, Morningstar." And the man held out his other hand for Yaz to shake.</p>
<p>Trying to be polite, they shook it "Yasmin Khan" they said</p>
<p>"Yasmin… lovely name. Would you care for a drink Mx.Khan?"</p>
<p>"Thanks, but I'm actually looking for a friend right now" Yaz politely declined.</p>
<p>"Oh? What kind of friend?"</p>
<p>"Just a friend." And their mind mentally replayed The Doctor saying something similar. "Actually, maybe you've seen her? She's about 5'6, blonde, terrible fashion sense, probably wearing a rainbow?" And they looked around the club again "Actually the rainbow part probably isn't very helpful is it?"</p>
<p>"No not really" The man, Lucifer, agreed "Although she does sound familiar"</p>
<p>Yaz snorted "Yeah she's kinda hard to forget" and they sighed, their eyes once again scanning for her among the mass of people. </p>
<p>Lucifer hummed lowly, as if to agree "Tell me, Yasmin, what are you doing in America?"</p>
<p>"I could ask you the same" They replied, finally turning to look at the man fully. It was obvious The Doctor wasn't here.</p>
<p>Lucifer looked to the side, his eyes fixating on something before pulling away quickly and smiling at Yaz "I'm on vacation!" He said proudly, like that was some kind of accomplishment. "Well, technically I've been on vacation for about two years now. You see I ruled over hell for many a millenia and it gets extraordinarily boring down there. So I decided one day that I'd go and visit my father's proudest creation and see what the humans had gotten up to in my absence. Turns out he didn't like that very much so I stayed."</p>
<p>Yaz blinked several times, desperately attempting to follow along with his metaphors "You're living in LA to spite your father?" They tried to summarize.</p>
<p>"Well no, living on Earth to spite him. Or originally I was, but I actually found myself to be quite attached to your earthly plane so I've extended my vacation indefinitely."</p>
<p>At this point Yaz decided to stop trying to guess what he was actually saying and accept that he was probably crazy.</p>
<p>Lucifer's smile grew and he turned around quickly "Doctor!" He greeted and Yaz gasped, leaning around him to see The Doc make her way up the stairs towards the two of them.</p>
<p>She pouted "There's no sneaking up on you is there?" She said once she got close enough, and accepted the hug that Lucifer offered.</p>
<p>"Not anymore" he replied, letting go of her. "You're looking stunning as always, although when I invited you to LUX I was sort of expecting the bowtie one to come"</p>
<p>"He's caught up with Jack right now" she offered, as if that at all explained why she had shown up instead.</p>
<p>"Oh, is he?"</p>
<p>"Stop it." She grumbled and Yaz laughed, drawing her attention to them.</p>
<p>"Yaz! I wondered where you had got off to! Glad to see you've met Lucifer!" And Yaz wanted to be annoyed with her for leaving but with one smile all their anger melted immediately.</p>
<p>Yaz sighed, rolling their eyes before focusing back on The Doctor "So is he the friend you said you were going to go see?" They asked</p>
<p>"Yep! And a few others! Is Chloe around?" The Doctor asked excitedly.</p>
<p>"Yes, she's down by the bar with Linda, Ms.Lopez and Maze, but-" Lucifer started but was cut off</p>
<p>"Excellent! Come along then!" And with that both Lucifer and Yaz's hands were grabbed and they were forced to be pulled along down the stairs and through the crowd, apologizing to everyone they bumped into along the way. Most people seemed angry before they saw that Lucifer was the one who bumped into them, Yaz slid that in the 'weird things about this Lucifer Morningstar guy' folder that they had mentally started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sad to report that this fic still has no plot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>